Ventana Al Amor
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Epílogo: En los planos de Sakura el amor siempre se había encontrado en el ultimo lugar: primero habían sido sus estudios, luego su trabajo y ahora su sobrina; Pero que pasaría si sus amigas decidieran que ya era hora de "abrirle una ventana" al amor.
1. Chapter 1

"**Ventana al amor"**

_**Aclaración:**_ _nada de esto me pertenece, el fic es de esclusivamente de Miss Katy90 quien me permitio adaptar su fic a un sasusaku al igual que los personajes que son de masashi Kishimoto.._

_**Resumen:**_ _En los planes de Sakura el amor siempre se había encontrado en el ultimo lugar…primero habían sido sus estudios, luego su trabajo y ahora su sobrina; pero que pasaría si sus amigas decidieran que ya era hora de "abrirle una ventana" al amor._

**Capitulo uno:**

Iba camino a la editorial entregar el ultimo de mis trabajos, la verdad no entendía el por que del apuro del Sr. Senju con que le entregara el manuscrito antes de terminar la semana. Me baje de mí _Peugeot 206 _negro, me encantaba ese auto, era uno de los lujos que podía darme ahora que estaba teniendo éxito como escritora.

Si, me encantaba el poder decir que mi sueño se había cumplido y lo mejor de todo es que poco a poco me estaba forjando un nombre en el extranjero…que más podía pedir.

El edificio de la editorial era enorme, de arquitectura moderna y amplios ventanales de vidrio, aunque no venía muy a menudo acá, solo lo hacía cuando tenía que entregar algún libro, lo consideraba un lugar encantador; tomé el ascensor hasta llegar a la planta 15.

-Buenos días Sakura…- me saludó Tenten la secretaria.

-Buenos días Tenten…¿Qué tal tu día?...- pregunté por ser amable. Grave_ error_

-Muy bien…a que no sabes…- desde ese momento no la pude callar; y es que si bien Tenten era una chica simpática, sufría de una extraña necesidad de hablar hasta por los codos, lo cual era exasperante.

-¿tú sabes por que el sr. Senju tenía tanto interés en que le entregara mi nueva historia hoy?...- le pregunté, pues con lo cotilla que era Tenten, siempre sabia todo lo que pasaba.

-¿no te enteraste?...- yo negué con la cabeza.

-…el sr. Senju se va a la editorial en Madrid…- me dijo.- y a que no sabes de donde es el nuevo editor en jefe…- añadió

-Ni idea…

-…de Inglaterra…te imaginas lo divino que debe ser…dicen que no tiene más de 30…- agregó con aire soñador.

No me agradaba mucho la idea del cambio de editor, el sr. senju , un amable hombre ya entrado en años fue el primero en darme una oportunidad para publicar, y desde eso hacían 4 años, todos los cuales trabajamos juntos y que ahora viniera alguien nuevo, no se me hacía agradable. ¿Qué tal si al nuevo editor no le gustaba mi trabajo?.

-Sakura…querida…- exclamo senju desde la puerta de su despacho- al fin haz llegado…

-Si…¿Cómo estas?...

-Muy bien…- dijo- pero vamos entra…- dijo sosteniendo la puerta para que entrara.- supongo que Tenten ya te puso al corriente.- me dijo una vez cerrada la puerta

-Asi es…me alegro por ti…Madrid, vaya…- exclame con falso entusiasmo

-Gracias…se que es una excelente oportunidad…pero no me quería ir sin antes ver tu ultimo trabajo…

-A eso vine…- dije tendiéndole la carpeta.

-Perfecto…

Seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que me percate de la hora.

-oh…¿esa es la hora?...- él asintió- lo siento…tengo que irme…

-esta bien…nos vemos…

-si, adiós…

Tome mi auto, se me hacía tarde y debía ir a buscar a Akari al colegio.

Akari era mi sobrina, aunque cualquiera que nos viera diría que éramos hermanas e incluso madre e hija; ambas compartíamos el cabello rosado y los ojos color jade si escucharon bien rosado como el chicle , ella tenía 5 años y desde hacía dos vivía conmigo. Su madre, Ami y mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro; mi sobrina y yo nos salvamos casi de milagro, todo por que ella había querido esperar a que terminara su serie de televisión favorita, ese había sido uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida, y desde ese entonces ella y yo habíamos quedado solas…se podía decir que éramos una mini familia.

Una melodía infantil inundo el auto, me reí, seguramente Akari había estado jugando nuevamente con mi celular, active el manos libres y conteste.

-¿si?...

-¿Sakura?...- preguntó

-Hola Hinata ¿Qué pasa?.

Hinata era una de mis mejores amigas, nos conocíamos desde el instituto y desde ese entonces nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Era una chica muy enérgica y simpática, ella junto con Ino Yamanaka eran mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo, siempre habían estado conmigo y Akari en los momentos más difíciles.

-¿compras otra vez?...- pregunté luego de que me saliera con un discurso sobre lo valiosa que eran las amigas, en otras palabras su arma para sacarme de compras.

-Si…¿vendrás?...- rogó

-No lo sé…ahora mismo iba a recoger a Akari del colegio…y no sé si ella este de ánimos para salir…

-Por favor Saku…sabes que Akari adora pasar tiempo con su tía postiza favorita.- dijo. Y aunque me costara admitirlo era verdad, Su era la única que aceptaba ser la "barbie" de Hinata sin protestar, es más, al parecer lo disfrutaba.

-Esta bien…- accedí

-Perfecto…nos vemos dentro de media hora en la entrada del centro comercial…Adiós…

-Adiós…- dije colgando.

Llegue hasta el colegio, mi sobrina ya estaba esperándome, corrió hacia mi para abrazarme como lo hacia siempre; acaricié su rosada cabellera a la vez que la alzaba en brazos. Como Hinata había predicho, Akari se mostró "demasiado" entusiasmada con la perspectiva de ver a sus "tías postizas" favoritas, así que no me quedo de otra más que encaminarme al centro comercial a mi sesión de "tortura china" semanal, perdón, mi sesión de compras. Hinata e Ino nos esperaban en la entrada del centro comercial, cualquiera que nos viera diría que formábamos un perfecto cuadro del _barroco_, lleno de contrastes.

Hinata era la más baja de las tres, su cabello color negro azabache siempre se encontraba en puntas que no iban a ningún lado, Ino, ella era la más hermosa de todas, rubia y con el cuerpo de una modelo digna de su categoría y yo era normal…si, no había otra palabra que fuera conmigo más que normal.

-¡Sakura! ¡akari!...- nos saludo animadamente Hinata, y es que por más años que pasaran ella seguiría siendo una niña.

-Hola Hinata, Ino…¿Cómo están?...

-Bien…- contesto Ino.- y ¿Qué tal tú?

-No me puedo quejar.

-¿podemos entrar, ya?...- preguntó Hinata quien ya tenía a Akari entre sus brazos.

La tarde de compras siguió tal como la había imaginado…una completa tortura, en verdad no sabía como lo hacía, pero cada vez que salía con ella, Hinata se las empeñaba para que tanto Akari como yo volviéramos a casa con un nuevo guardarropa.

-¿vas a ir a la cena, mañana?...- me preguntó Hinat mientras comíamos unos helados.

-Claro…- le respondí

-Perfecto…Naru, creía que ya no venías…adonde habías estado tan desaparecida.

-Estaba terminando mi libro, Hinata fue eso…

-¡ya lo terminaste!...- exclamó Ino, yo asentí.- ¿y cuando lo publican?...

-Aun no lo sé…recién hoy se lo entregue a mi editor…

-Eso significa…- dijo Hinata de manera suspicaz- que estas libre…- oh, no…sabía lo que significaba esa mirada y la frase que la acompañaba.- …tengo unos cuantos amigos…a los que les…

-¡no!...- exclame.- …ehh…tengo un nuevo proyecto.- mentí, no se me daba bien y las chicas lo notaron.

-Vamos Sakura…- exclamo Ino.- salir de cuando en cuando no te hace mal…

-Ehh…si, pero no puedo…tengo que cuidar a Akari…- dije señalándola.

-Sakura…- me regaño Hinata.- sabes perfectamente que Ino yo o incluso mamá cuidaríamos de ella…además no te estamos pidiendo que te pases de bar en bar, solo que salgas y conozcas más gente…

-En especial chicos…- agregó Ino.

Y vamos de vuelta, ese era mi pequeño "calvario personal", Ino y Hinata venían intentando que yo saliera con alguien desde la secundaria, pero a mi eso me tenía sin cuidado, estaba casi segura de que solo podía escribir del amor, pero no sería capaz de vivirlo; y extrañamente no me preocupaba, siempre tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Me conocía su discurso de memoria, al parecer lo ensayaban, pues siempre les salía perfecto.

-por favor, Sakura…¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de conocer a alguien?...- saltaba Hinata con cara de corderito a medio morir.

-Chicas enserio…no me interesa,…tengo muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

-Sakura…nosotras lo hacemos por tu bien…- comenzaba Ino.- tienes 23 años y nunca has tenido un novio…

-…que ustedes sepan…- me tape la boca con la mano. _¡genial, Sakura!...ya abriste tu bocota._

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- preguntó Hinata enarcando una ceja

-Nada…nada…

-Umm…- me miraron con cara interrogante.

-Por favor…- volvió Hinata a la carga.- solo una cita…- negué con la cabeza.

-No chicas no insistan…ahora será mejor que me vaya o se va a pasar la hora de dormir de Akari…

-Esta bien…pero, que sepas que aun no hemos terminado.- me recordó Hinata.

Suspire, ya llevaban casi 8 años intentando convencerme de las "ventajas" de estar en pareja y sus resultados siempre habían sido negativos. Tomé a akri de la mano y con la otra intente tomar todas las bolsas con las compras, pero aun así Hinata e ino tuvieron que ayudarme. Sabía que su más grande anhelo era que yo encontrara a alguien tan perfecto para mi como lo eran Naruto e Itachi para ellas, pero yo sabía que eso era técnicamente imposible, ya que él único que me había interesado se encontraba muy lejos, además había sido solo un enamoramiento de niños, nada importante.

_**Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy…se que el capi muy de comedia no parece, pero es por que es la "presentación" la acción va a comenzar en unos capis más…espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Y ya saben espero sus reviews con dudas, sugerencias o comentarios…si no les gusto solo díganmelo…**_

_**Ya, espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Bye!!**_

_**tambien devo decirles que no voy ha actualizar hasta que tenga mas de 10 reviws en este fic porque me gusta saber lo que piensasn ok bye**_

_**n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ventana al amor"**

_**Aclaración:**_ _nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto al igual que la historia que le pertenece ha miss kathy90_

_**Resumen:**_ _En los planes de Sakura el amor siempre se había encontrado en el ultimo lugar…primero habían sido sus estudios, luego su trabajo y ahora su sobrina; pero que pasaría si sus amigas decidieran que ya era hora de "abrirle una ventana" al amor._

_**Hola!!**_

_**Como están??...espero que bien…**_

_**Me encantaron sus reviews...muchisimas gracias...**_

_**Ahora el capi 2, perdonen la tardanza…pero he estado un poco ocupadita con tantos problemas pero bueno los dejo con el capitulo 2**_

**Capitulo dos:**

**Hinata POV:**

-¿estas segura, Hinata?...- me preguntó Ino.- ¿no crees que Sakura se enojara?...- negué con la cabeza

-Para nada…es más, estoy segura de que nos lo va a agradecer…- dije abriendo una pagina de internet

-¿citas punto com?...¿no crees que es muy obvio?...

-Tranquila cuñadita…Sakura no se va a enterar…- dije mientras creaba una cuenta.

Es que sin duda era brillante, vivía asombrándome de mi genio, estaba realizando unas compras en Ebay el otro día cuando mi mente se ilumino…si Sakura no iba al amor…jajaja…el amor vendría a ella, aunque tuviera que traerlo a rastras. Y nada mejor para eso que una de las maravillas de la vida moderna, el Internet.

Termine de crear su cuenta, aunque claro esta bajo un seudónimo…no quería que Sakura por accidente encontrara la pagina, en ese caso mi querida amiga me descuartizaría miembro por miembro.

-listo…- dije feliz.- ahora solo hay que completar las características de su pareja ideal…

-¿no crees que es algo que debería hacer ella?...- negué con la cabeza.

-Ino, conocemos a Sakura de prácticamente toda la vida, estoy segura de que sabemos lo que ella quiere…

-¿Hablas de alguien como los protagonistas de sus novelas románticas?…

-Exacto…- Ino fue hasta la estantería y tomo uno de los libros de Sakura.

-Esta bien dijo…comencemos…- dijo hojeando el libro.- tiene que ser alguien simpático…

-Y romántico…

-Amable, caballero…y leal…

-…y que tenga buen gusto al vestir…- agregue.

-Es para Sakura…no para ti que buscamos pareja…- bromeó Ino- ¿Qué pensaría mi hermanito?

-Ino, claro que sé que es alguien para Sakura…solo que no quiero que este con cualquiera…- replique con tono serio. Ino siguió pasando las hojas

-…inteligente, culto…- yo escribía todo.- ahh…y no te olvides tiene que ser guapo…y adorar los libros…

-Y los niños pequeños…- agregue- ahh…y que le guste la buena música…ya sabes como es Saku…

-Tiene que ser alguien exitoso…- agregó Ino.

-Ya, creo que eso es todo…- dije releyendo la lista, no sabía por que pero esas características me recordaban a alguien.

-Si, esta todo…ahora ¿crees que haya alguien así?...

-Si, estoy casi segura de que Sakura va a dejar la soltería muy pronto.- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- ahora será mejor que nos preparemos para la cena, no quiero hacer esperar a Naru…- dije levantándome de la silla, luego de haber apagado el computador.- ahh, Ino…ni una palabra de esto a Itachi ¿eh?...ya sabes lo desubicado que es mi hermano a veces…

-Claro, no hay problema…será un secreto entre tú y yo…

-Genial…ahora vamos…¡tenemos que cambiarnos para la cena!.- exclame emocionada.- ¿crees que Naru me va a proponer lo que yo creo?.- le pregunté

-No lo sé, Hinata…se supone que tu eres la psíquica del grupo…

-Jajaja…- me reí.- tienes razón…

**Sakura POV:**

-listo…- exclame.- te ves preciosa con ese vestido que eligió tía Hinata para ti

-gracias, tía Sakura.- dijo Akari. A la vez que giraba sobre si, para que pudiera apreciar mejor su vestido color lila.

-Ahora…voy a cambiarme y nos vamos ¿bueno?...- ella asintió- se una buena niña y quédate acá…- le dije

-Siempre soy una buena niña…- objeto

-Lo sé, preciosa…lo sé…

Luego de cambiarme, nos dirigimos al restaurante en el que habíamos quedado, yo solo quería ver la cara que iba a poner Hinata, en cuanto supiera lo que iba a pasar esta noche.

-Sakura...¿como estas?...- me preguntó la madre de Hinata, Mikoto.

-Bien Mikoto-chan gracias…

-Me alegro…y como estas lindura…- dijo poniéndose al nivel de Akari.

-Bien…- musito.- ¡Tío Itachi!...- gritó en cuanto lo vio entrar con Ino.

-Hola enana…- dijo tomándola en brazos.- Hola Saku…- me saludo con la mano. Ino vino a mi lado.

Tanto los Uchiha como los mellizos uzumaki, eran técnicamente parte de nuestra familia, y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, eran como la familia que había perdido.

-¿y cuantos corazones haz roto hoy Sakura?...- me preguntó Itachi de manera graciosa

-Ninguno…- dije

-En serio, tengo un par de amigos que se morirían por una cita contigo…- siguió

-Dudo que tus amigos y yo tengamos temas en común, Itachi…

-Ves Ino…¡lo intente!, pero Sakura es la testaruda…- reclamo como un niño pequeño.

-Itachi compórtate…- lo regaño Mikoto.

-Perdón mamá…- me reí

A los pocos minutos, llegaron todos los que faltaban, bueno al menos los que vivíamos en el país, Fugaku, el padre de los chicos, se disculpo pues había tenido una emergencia en el hospital y nuestra parejita hizo acto de presencia a los pocos minutos, no se por que pero tenía la leve impresión de que Hinata sabía a que se debía la cena, ¡Pobre Naruto!, no había forma de sorprender a Hinata, parecía que mi amiga tenía un "sexto sentido" respecto a esas cosas.

-ejem…- Naruto se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.- bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos…quiero aprovechar para decir algo…Hinata…- se giró hacia ella.- …Hinata, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón…y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… es por eso que…- Naruto se arrodillo, a Hinata casi se le salían las lagrimas de los ojos.- Hinata, mi vida…¿quieres casarte conmigo?...

El gritito que lanzó Hinata a forma de respuesta debió de haberse escuchado hasta más allá de las fronteras de todo Konoha, saltó a los brazos de Naruto a la vez que le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

- ¡¡claro que si!!...- gritó emocionada, todos nos reímos por su reacción.- ¡ay, Naru amor…soy tan feliz!!...

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares para felicitar a la feliz pareja, después de eso la conversación verso sobre temas tan diversos como la fecha de la boda hasta el color de las servilletas. Finalmente Hinata y Naruto se decidieron por casarse a finales de agosto, lo que le dejaba a Hinata el "corto" lapso de 3 meses para organizar todo…esos serían los tres meses más largos de mi vida, todo por que mi amiga se había negado a recurrir a una planeadora de bodas.

-no hay necesidad Naru-chan…Ino y Saku me van a ayudar en todo lo necesario…- dijo haciendo un mohín en nuestra dirección. ¿Cómo le íbamos a decir que no?

-Si Naruto…yo y Sakura le ayudaremos en todo…- confirmo Ino.

-De acuerdo…estoy seguro de que harán un trabajo perfecto.

Seguimos un buen rato en el restaurante pero cuando Su comenzó a bostezar decidí que lo mejor era irme a casa, ya había pasado su hora de dormir. Acosté a mi sobrina en su habitación y me fui a la cocina, me prepare una taza de café y me senté frente a mi computador portátil, todo esto de la boda de Hinata y Naruto había conseguido inspirarme.

Escribí hasta bien entrada la madrugada, la verdad no tenía sueño, además todo eso del cambio de editor aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza; tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre ello, me reprendí a mi misma por ello, no había razón para estar asustada; leí un poco de lo que acababa de escribir y en realidad me gustó, era extraño que tuviera esa facilidad para escribir historias amorosas cuando nunca había vivido alguna, bueno, casi viví una pero era una niña cuando sucedió. Suspiré, era extraño pero en el último tiempo me estaba acordando mucho de él.

El sonido del timbre de mi casa me despertó, me encontraba durmiendo encima de mi computador, genial ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en el que me dormí. ¿Quién podía estar llamando con tanta insistencia a la puerta?

-¡¡Sakura!!...- gritó Hinata en cuanto le abrí la puerta.- ¡Dios!...¿que te paso?...tienes una carita…- yo solo enarque una ceja.

-Nada…solo una mala noche…

-Ahh…

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?...

-Ehh…bueno…te vengo a secuestrar.

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunté extrañada

-Eso que te vengo a secuestrar a ti y Akari…es domingo…- seguía sin entender.- almuerzo familiar…- me recordó

-Ahh…- musite.

Los domingos eran "los almuerzos familiares" en casa de los Uchihas, se me había olvidado por que había pasado los últimos tres domingos escribiendo y solo Akari había ido.

-este…voy a levantar a Akari…

-anda…¿Qué te parece si preparo el desayuno?- me pregunto hinata.

-ehh…este…Hina amiga…no sé como decir esto pero…

-solo dilo…- dijo fingiendo enfado.

-¿sabes que eres una excelente compradora?...- le dije intentando ser amable.- pero como cocinera…- deje la frase inconclusa

-Nunca olvidaras lo del gato ¿cierto?.- yo negué con la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a reír.

Una vez a Hinata se le había ocurrido ser cocinera, a mi parecer solo para comprar una linda indumentaria de cocinera que había visto en una tienda. Entonces, no encontró nada mejor que preparar _cremé broullé_, lo que termino en un completo desastre con la cocina de Mikoto prácticamente destruida, y al final ni siquiera el gato que tenían en ese tiempo quiso comer su invento…extrañamente el gato murió unos días después, aun me sigo preguntando si Hinata lo obligó a comer eso.

Desperté a Akari, y luego comencé a preparar el desayuno, desayunamos junto con Hinata y nos dispusimos a ir a la casa de los Uchiha.

La casa de Fugaku y Mikoto se encontraba en la zona límite de Konoha, totalmente alejada de la asfixiante ciudad, razón por la cual me encantaba, allí se podía sin duda respirar aire puro. Aparqué junto a la entrada de vehículos, el descapotable rojo de Ino ya estaba allí por lo que supe que esta vez ella y Itachi se nos habían adelantado. Me tome mi tiempo para apreciar las mejoras que le había hecho Itachi a su jardín, las nuevas plantas que había sembrado hacían un contraste perfecto con la blanca fachada de la casa.

-Saku…al fin llegan…- dijo Fugaku saludándonos

-Si…es que se me había olvidado…

-Es verdad, con lo de tu último libro nos tenías un poco abandonados…

-Si, lo siento…

-No tienes por que disculparte…

Fui a ayudar a Itachi y a las chicas a la cocina, mientras que Itachi entretenía a Akari y Naruto y fugaku preparaban la parrilla.

-y Sakura…¿algo que contar?...- me preguntó Itachi en tono confidente mientras la ayudaba a preparar las ensaladas.

-¿algo como que?...

-Ya sabes…¿no hay nadie en ese corazoncito?...- negué con la cabeza

Sabía que todos se preocupaban por mí, por eso su insistencia…pero es que acaso no comprendían que me gustaba estar sola. Que no necesitaba a nadie más, que era feliz con mis amigos y mi sobrina; no veía la necesidad de un hombre en mi vida.

-no es bueno estar sola por tanto tiempo…- me dijo, me encogí de hombros

-supongo que aun no ha llegado el indicado…o tal vez el amor no se hizo para mí…

-no digas eso mi niña, estoy segura de que hay alguien para ti.

_**Y que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamo…**_

_**Emm…la próxima actualización…umm…sería entre estos dias…oki??**_

_**Ahh si quieren conocer a la creadora de tan bello ficc solo revisen sus paginas enserio sin su permiso esto no seria posible muchas gracias a todos ustedes quien han seguido las actualizaciónes de los demas ficc me alegra que les guste como adapto pero de todas maneras aun me sigue faltando mucho jejjejejeje..**_

_**Bueno, besitos **_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Bye**_

_**Betsy**_

_**n.**_


	3. Capitulo tres

"**Ventana al amor"**

_**Aclaración:**_ _nada de esto me pertenece, …Naruto y todos y cada uno de sus personajes son de el extraordinario Masashi Kishimoto, esto no me reporta ninguna ganancia salvo la satisfacción personal._

_**Resumen:**_ _En los planes de Sakura el amor siempre se había encontrado en el ultimo lugar…primero habían sido sus estudios, luego su trabajo y ahora su sobrina; pero que pasaría si sus amigas decidieran que ya era hora de "abrirle una ventana" al amor._

_**Hola!!**_

_**Chicas…antes que nada mil perdones por estar actualizando tan tarde, pero es que la verdad losproblemas me tiene…totalmente ocupada…ahhh!!**_

_**Pero bueno, ahora ocuparemos el fin de semana para ponerme las pilas y dejar los capis hechos…por que la próxima semana también es caótica…ahhh!!**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews…han estado muy lindos. Los estoy intentando contestar todos, ok**_

_**Bueno ahora si el capi numero tres…**_

**Capitulo tres:**

**Ino POV:**

-¿Ino puedes subir un minuto?...- me preguntó Hinata

-Si…ya voy…- dije rumbo a las escaleras- ¿Hinata?...¿donde estas?

-En el escritorio…

-¿Qué sucede?...- pregunté entrando

-Mira…- dijo girando la pantalla del ordenador. Allí frente a mis ojos había miles de mensajes.

-¿es la pagina de…?- ella asintió- ¡guau!...

-No es genial…

-Si, lo es…pero como haremos para convencerla de que salga con alguno…

-Bueno…eso aun no lo se…

-Sabía que tu plan "maestro" no era tan perfecto…

-¡Ino!...- me regaño- ten paciencia…estoy pensando…- dijo poniendo una cara de concentración absoluta, la misma que ponía cuando estaba decidiéndose entre dos prendas de vestir. Esto era serio.- ¡ya lo tengo!- exclamo

-¿Qué?

-No haremos que acepte las citas…- dijo

-No te sigo…

-Mira Ino, es sencillo…ella no quiere salir con nadie…¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero…

-Pero, haremos que se encuentre con los mejores candidatos…pero haremos que parezca que es casualidad…

-Eres endemoniadamente brillante…- le dije

-Lo sé…lo sé…otro de mis múltiples talentos…

-Que derroche de humildad cuñis…ten cuidado o te va a explotar la cabeza…- ella se rió.

-Ahora solo tenemos que seleccionar a los mejores candidatos…

-¡que comience la operación: buscándole un novio a Sakura!...

-¡que comience!...

-¿Qué va a comenzar?...- preguntaron desde la puerta, nos giramos lentamente

-¡Itachi!...- exclame- me asustaste amor…

-Se puede saber que planean ustedes dos…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la computadora.

-Este…nada…cosas sobre la boda, ya sabes…- dijo Hinata.

-Es verdad no puedo creer que te vayas a casar enana….- le dijo abrazándola

-¡no soy enana, Itachi!...¡me vas a asfixiar!!...

-Lo siento hermanita…- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- por cierto…será mejor que bajen ya esta todo listo…

-Ya bajamos…- ambas suspiramos en cuanto lo oímos bajar las escaleras

-Estuvo cerca…- dije

-Si…muy cerca…vamos a tener que tener más cuidado…

-Si, tienes razón…

Bajamos y salimos al patio exterior, la mesa ya estaba puesta y casi todos estaban en sus lugares. Me senté juntó a Itachi y comenzamos a comer, la comida fue tan graciosa como siempre, Itachi no paraba de gastarle bromas a medio mundo, en especial a Sakura y ella no se quedaba atrás, era la única que le seguía el juego, lo que hacía todo más divertido.

-en serio Sakura…por que no escribes un libro acerca de mi…- comenzó Itachi, desde hacia años le decía lo mismo

-por que creo que la intención es vender los libros hermanito…- le dijo Hinata

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, enana?...- preguntó mi novio

-Que no eres interesante…

-¡si soy interesante!...¿cierto Ino?...- genial, tenía que preguntarme a mi

-Claro que eres interesante amor…pero no lo suficiente como para escribir un libro sobre ti…

-Vamos…claro que soy interesante…piénsalo Sakura yo podría ser tu próximo _best seller_…- todos nos largamos a reír.

-Dudo que a mi nuevo editor le guste la idea…- dijo Sakura

-¿nuevo editor?...- preguntó Mikoto

-Si, se me había olvidado contarles…pero va a llegar un nuevo editor desde Inglaterra…

-¿Cómo sabes si no es…- comenzó Hinata, el sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió.

-Yo contesto…- dijo Fugaku dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**Sakura POV:**

-¿Quién era?...- le preguntó Hinata a Fugaku una vez este hubo regresado, se le veía sonriente; sin duda eran buenas noticias.

-A que no saben quien llamo…

-Dudo que lo sepamos papá…- dijo Itachi.

-Su hermano Sasuke…vuelve el mes que viene…- dijo alegre.

Un extraño revoloteo de mariposas inundo mi estomago de manera simultanea parecía que me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada. Eran sensaciones extrañas, sentimientos encontrados. Sasuke era el hermano de Hinata y Itachi, era 4 años mayor que yo y no veía desde…vamos, creo que casi 10 años, cuando él se había ido a Inglaterra a vivir con sus abuelos.

-¡Sasuke vuelve!- exclamo Hinata eufórica.- ¿y cuanto tiempo va a quedarse?...

-Esa es la buena noticia…lo trasladaron de su trabajo…se queda en konoha por tiempo indefinido…

-Eso es genial…- exclamo mi amiga de cabellos oscuros dando saltitos alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado.- eso significa que ya no es un misterio quien es tu nuevo editor…

-Ehh…- seguía en un universo paralelo.

-Que Sasuke va a ser tu nuevo editor…no es obvio…- dijo

Recién ahí recordé que Sasuke trabajaba para la filial inglesa de mi editorial. Eso quería decir que iba a trabajar con él…genial, como iba conseguir trabajar de manera normal con él, seguramente en cuanto lo viera comenzaría a actuar como la adolescente que dejo diez años atrás. ¿Se acordaría él de mi?...no quería hacerme ilusiones pero esperaba que si…

El resto del día lo pase completamente abstraída del mundo exterior, si antes estaba nerviosa por el cambio de editor ahora lo estaba aun más…

-¿te pasa algo Sakura?...- me preguntó Hinata

-No, nada…solo estoy un poco cansada…no dormí bien…

-Ahh…este me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer mañana…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?...- pregunté, aunque creo saber la respuesta de antemano…¡_compras_!, mi gozo en un pozo.

-Me preguntaba si me acompañarías junto con Ino a ver vestidos de novia…

-Claro…- como le iba a decir que no- me encantaría…¿Cómo a que hora?...

-No sé…lo ideal sería en la mañana para aprovechar el tiempo…

-De acuerdo

-Ayy gracias Sakura…eres la mejor…- dijo abrazándome

A eso de las siete de la tarde me fui a casa junto con Akari, no quería que otra vez se le pasara la hora de dormir, además la pobre ya estaba demasiado cansada, toda una tarde jugando con Itachi hacían que hasta un hiperactivo que hubiera comido azúcar se cansara.

Esa noche no pode dormir, sin duda debería empezar a dejar el café…¿o tal vez esta vez no fue el café?. Después de haber ido a dejar a Akari a su colegio me dirigí hasta el departamento de Hinata, pues sabía que esta no me perdonaría un retraso el día de hoy. Solo esperaba que por una vez en su vida se contuviera, pero tal vez eso era mucho pedir.

En este momento no me importaba que Hinata fuera mi amiga casi hermana, la iba a _matar_…la verdad lo sentía por el pobre Naruto, que se quedaría viudo antes de pisar el altar, pero la verdad Hinata se lo había buscado…Nos había hecho recorrer todos los centros comerciales y todas las boutiques de Konoha en busca del vestido perfecto, llegue a pensar que nunca más sentiría los dedos de mis pies, para después de todo decidir que lo mejor sería diseñar su propio vestido.

-después de todo…por algo estudie diseño…- había soltado, juro que Ino tuvo que sujetarme para no acabar con Hinata en ese momento.

Fui a recoger a Akari al colegio y en cuanto llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue sacarme esos torturantes zapatos, lo peor de todo era que recién estaba comenzando la tortura, sabía que Hinata no me dejaría escapar de los preparativos de su boda, al menos eso la iba a mantener un tanto alejada del proyecto "busquémosle un novio a Sakura" que llevaba más de 8 años sin resultados positivos.

**Hinata POV:**

Sabía que Sakura estuvo a punto de asesinarme esta mañana. ¡Pero es que acaso no tenía derecho a buscar mi vestido perfecto!, ¡uno se casa solo una vez en la vida!, al menos eso pensaba, entonces todo tenía que estar absolutamente perfecto. Pero ya estaba trabajando en algo para que Sakura me perdonaba y es que estaba seleccionando a su media naranja…me consideraba su "cupido personal", hasta ahora la selección había estado difícil, había unos cuantos que sin duda ni siquiera valían la pena, en cambio otros…

-¿bailarín de stripper?...estas loca Hnata, Sakura te va a matar…- me dijo Ino "escandalizada"

-Vamos Ino…dime si no tiene lo suyo el chico…- dije mostrándole la foto de su perfil

-Tienes razón…pero no se lo digas a Itachi…

-Ni tú a Naruto…

-Entonces…él es el primero en nuestra lista…

-De acuerdo…pero ¿Cómo haremos para que Sakura acepte salir con él?...

-Oh, no lo hará…- Ino me miró desconcertada

-¿Qué tienes en mente?...

-Oh ya lo veras…- le dije

Tenía todo en mente. Ahora solo era cosa de mover unas cuantas fichas más y el juego comenzaba. Sakura Haruno iba a tener un novio para el día de mi boda o dejaba de llamarme Hinata Uchiha futura de Uzumaki…

_**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy…espero que les haya gustado, ya saben espero con mucho gusto sus reviews!!**_

_**pero antes de irme que este ficc no me pertenece le pertence ha miss kathi90 quien me permito adaptar su ficc ok sayo cuidense tambien voy a seguir con las demas actualizaciones que tengo atrasadas tengo uno en mente un sonficc pero ese va aser absolutamente mio solo que todavia estoy trabajandpo en el y en los demas que tengo ok**_

_**Y ahora me dispondre a escribir…mucho para no tener que hacerlas esperar tanto.**_

_**Bye, un beso…**_

_**n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Ventana al amor"**

_**Aclaración:**__ nada de esto me pertenece, los grandiosos personajes de naruto le pertenecen ha Mashashi Kishimoto al igual que la historia que le pertenece ha Miss Kathi90 quien me ha permitido adaptar este maravilloso ficc a un sasusaku jeje_

_**Resumen:**__ En los planes de Sakura el amor siempre se había encontrado en el ultimo lugar…primero habían sido sus estudios, luego su trabajo y ahora su sobrina; pero que pasaría si sus amigas decidieran que ya era hora de "__**abrirle una ventana**__" al amor._

_**Hola mis queridas(os) lectoras(ores) – nunca se sabe-**_

_**Como están? Espero que bien…yo estoy recién llegando **_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son re lindos!...y como se dieron cuenta ya empezamos la secuela también…jajaja…y tengo más ideas en mente, pero primero voy a ir avanzando estas dos para que no desesperen…espero que les guste el capi de hoy y la "salida nocturna de las chicas".**_

_**Antes de empezar el capi…unas informaciones que van a ser necesarias, pueden creer que tuve que investigar en "google" por que la verdad no tengo idea de tragos…no soy muy de fiestas que digamos…y ninguna de mis amigas estaba presente para ayudarme, así que me guié por lo que decían que tenían…jajaja**_

_**Los tragos de las chicas son:**_

_**DAIQUIRI LIMON: Azúcar flor, jugo de limón y ron Bacardi blanco son los ingredientes que entregan sabor y gran frescura a este cóctel.**_

_**PINK LADIES: Dulce y cremosa combinación de ingredientes con un suave toque citrico, Gin, triple sec, crema de leche, jugo de limón y granadina.**_

_**Enserio creo que yo tambien voy a necesitar una clase sobre estas "lecciones de la vida", ¿quedaran cupos?...jajaja**_

_**Bueno ahora si les dejo el capi, nos leemos al final…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Capitulo cuatro:**

**Sakura POV:**

-en serio Hinata…no creo que pueda…- intente excusarme, pero ella era tan persuasiva

-ohh vamos Sakura hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una noche de chicas…

-pero Hinata, estas a unos meses de ser una mujer casada…- dije fingiéndome escandalizada

-por lo mismo…creo que me merezco pasar "**mis últimos meses de soltera**" con mis mejores amigas, ¿o no?...

-si, puede ser…pero no puedo ir…tengo que cuidar a Akari ¿o acaso lo olvidas?

-Nop, ya tengo todo listo…Mamá se queda cuidándola, tú ya sabes que me mamá la adora…

-Lo sé…pero no me gustaría abusar…

-No es abusar, Sakura…anda di que si…- rogó. Suspire

-De acuerdo…pero solo esta noche…que no se te vuelva costumbre ¿de acuerdo?...

-Seguro…gracias…¡no te vas a arrepentir!

Estaba completamente segura de que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de haberle dicho que si a Hinata, la última vez que ella e Ino habían organizado una salida "solo de chicas", había sido un caos, ellas habían intentado hacerme ligar con el 90 de la población masculina presente de cada bar o discoteca que visitamos…me había sonrojado tanto esa noche que llegue a creer que mis mejillas quedarían rojas para siempre, gracias a Dios no fue así.

Pero como le iba a decir que no, Hinata es demasiado persuasiva ese pequeño duende era capaz de venderles hielo a los esquimales, estaba segura; solo esperaba que esta fuera una salida "normal", bueno dentro de lo que se dice normal si Hinata e Ino están implicadas…y por favor…que no me intentaran enganchar con alguien…¿mis ruegos serían escuchados?.

-no te olvides de hacerle caso en todo a Mikoto…¿de acuerdo?- le dije a Akari, ella asintió.

-Tranquila Saku…que la enana se queda con su tío Itachi. ¿cierto?...- le dijo, mientras alzaba a Akari en brazos.

-…por favor Itachi no la mantengas despierta hasta tan tarde, se despierta de un humor terrible si no duerme lo suficiente.

-A su orden capitán…- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente a modo de saludo, Akari lo imitó.

-¿Sakura?...- escuché a Hinata llamarme desde lo alto de las escaleras.- aquí estas…- dijo llegando a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?...- le pregunté, ella me miraba de arriba abajo con un gesto de desagrado.- ¿Qué?...- le pregunté ante su mirada

-No pretenderás llevar eso ¿o si?...- me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene?...- pregunté

-Es…tan…normal…

-A mi me parece bien…no vamos a la entrega de los Oscar, Hinata…

-Pero uno tiene que estar siempre perfecta, acaso no te he enseñado eso…- la mire extrañada.- oh, ven…tenemos poco tiempo…- dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome escaleras arriba, Itachi y Akari se rieron a mandíbula batiente.

-perfecto…- musito Hinata.

-El pequeño duendecillo diabólico, había conseguido su objetivo…había cambiado completamente mi ropa. Me había puesto un pantalón de jean oscuro y una blusa color rojo, demasiado rojo para mi gusto.

-ten…- me dijo tendiéndome una chaqueta blanca.

-Gracias…- le dije, me puse la chaqueta.- ¿ya estas satisfecha?.- le pregunté, ella asintió.

-Aquí están…- musitó Ino desde el umbral de la puerta.- ¿nos vamos?

-Si…ya estamos listas…- dijo dándole una mirada de complicidad a Ino, me estaba dando miedo, mucho miedo…esas dos tenían algo entre manos y yo no sabía que.

**Hinata POV:**

Si, la cara de Sakura valía oro…definitivamente, a la pobre casi se le había caído la cara cuando vio al lugar al cual nos dirigíamos.

-¿un club de strippers?...- preguntó- ¿acaso se han vuelto locas?...- negamos con la cabeza.

-Por Dios, Sakura…no tiene nada de malo…- dijo Ino, Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-Están completamente locas…- musitó

-Por eso somos tus mejores amigas…- dijimos Ino y yo a coro

Técnicamente tuvimos que arrastrarla para que saliera del auto, y si su cara al ver el lugar había sido graciosa, cuando entramos, sencillamente me maldije por haber olvidado mi cámara.

Lo mejor era que ella aun no sabía lo que le esperaba…la primera "cita" de Sakura estaba en ese lugar, solo esperaba que hubiera entendido bien nuestras señas y no tuviera la tupés de pasar a decir como había obtenido la cita…si no, Ino y yo podíamos irnos despidiendo de este mundo, pero si…¡solo estaba haciendo una obra de buena voluntad!.

Tomamos una mesa lo suficientemente cerca del escenario, quería que Sakura tuviera una vista ideal, pues si lo de la "cita" no resultaba, no le venía mal que echara una miradita, a la chica de verdad le faltaba mundo…lo bueno era que me tenía a mi para darle todas esas lecciones que necesitaba de la vida.

-¿Qué se van a servir?...- nos preguntó uno de los meseros del local, Sakura se escandalizó, sin duda el chico llevaba muy poca ropa y Sakura era, digamos que un poco "inocente", su incomodidad se notaba a kilómetros a la redonda.

-Ehh…yo quiero un _daiquiri de limón_…- dijo Ino

-Y yo un _pink ladies…_- dije- ¿Sakura?...- le pregunté. Sakura tenía una cara para morirse, nuestra amiga no era muy instruida en la materia de la vida llamada "diversión".

-…no tienen algo como…- no que no lo diga.- ¿agua mineral?...- perfecto, lo dijo, el mozo la miro extrañado.

-Sakura…¿Cómo vas a pedir eso?...- le dije- que sean dos _pink ladies_…

-Hinata…- me regaño

-Esta bien señoritas…- dijo el mozo.- enseguida les traigo su pedido…

-Hinata…sabes que no me gusta beber…- comenzó Sakura.

-Oh vamos Sakura…"**una vez al año no hace daño**"…- le dije aunque pretendía que lo hiciera más seguido. Ella se cruzó de brazos.- vamos Sakura…es una noche para divertirnos…¡alégrate un poco!...¿hace cuanto que no teníamos una "noche solo de chicas"?...

-Mucho tiempo…creo que más de 3 años…- respondió

-Ves…y ahora que Hinata va a dejar de ser soltera…¿Cuándo vamos a hacer esto de nuevo?...- preguntó Ino

-Tienen razón…

-Entonces…¡a divertirnos!...

Si sin duda Sakura intentaba divertirse…pero se sonrojaba a cada momento y no es que los shows fueran de lo más atrevidos, solo digamos que mi amiga era un poco "**impresionable**". Aproveché que ella quería ir al tocador, para ir a hablar con su "admirador", mientras Ino la acompañaba.

-disculpa…- le pregunte a uno de los chicos del local.- ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a "Mike"?.

-Si claro…mira.- me dijo.- es ese…- me indico a un chico de cabello rubio, sin duda alguien debía decirle que el gel en el cabello estaba totalmente fuera de moda, pero bueno…

-Hola…disculpa, ¿tú eres Koga?...- él se volteó

-Si…¿y tú eres…?- me preguntó

-Hinata Uchiha…- dije tendiéndole la mano.- la pagina de citas…- dije refrescándole la memoria, al parecer era un poco lento

-Ahh…cierto…¿Sakura Haruno ya esta aquí?...- pregunto ¿emocionada?. Yo asentí.- genial…

-Este…yo solo vine a decirte que recuerdes no decirle nada de la página, por favor…

-De acuerdo…no hay problema…

-Gracias…- dije yendo de vuelta a la mesa.

-Ino y Sakura llegaron a la mesa, pedimos otra ronda de tragos, estábamos riendo alegremente cuando una voz anunció por alto parlante el siguiente show:

-y ahora para todas las damas presentes…la sensación de nuestro club, con ustedes…¡_Koga, el vengador!_...- el lugar simplemente estalló en silbidos, al parecer el chico tenía sus admiradoras.

La música comenzó a sonar inundando el ambiente, las maquinas de humo comenzaron a funcionar y en un par de segundos el escenario estaba cubierto de este. El _Vengador_ salió desde el lado izquierdo del escenario enfundado en una capa, las mujeres presentes volvieron a gritar. Comenzó su baile y noté como el público se quedaba sin aliento.

-vaya…es bueno…- dijo Ino dándole otro sorbo a su trago.- ¿Qué opinas Sakura?...

-no sé, Ino…la verdad no me gustan estas cosas…

-ay Sakura…vamos disfruta un poco…- dijo Ino levantándose de su silla, a la vez que comenzaba su propio mini show. _**Nota mental: no dejarla beber daiquiris de limón nunca más.**_

-Ino…por favor siéntate…- le rogó Sakura

-Vamos chicas…diviértanse- le dijo- Ey, _Vengador…_- gritó- por que no…

-Siéntate Ino…- dije jalándola de nuevo a su mesa.- compórtate ¿quieres?

El _Vengador_ termino su show, pero en vez de volver tras bambalinas comenzó a avanzar en nuestra dirección.

-Hola…- le dijo a Sakura, estaba a su lado. Sakura lo miró con los ojos desorbitados

-Ho…hola…- tartamudeó

-tú eres Sakura Haruno, la escritora ¿cierto?...- le preguntó, Sakura asintió

-vaya Sakura parece que ligaste con el bailarín…- soltó Ino, definitivo ella no se volvería a acercar a un trago en su vida si de mi dependía.

-Oh no, la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor…- dijo él. Yo lo miré extrañada

-¿un…un favor?...- preguntó Sakura casi tan roja como su blusa.

-Si…podrías darme un autógrafo…es que mi novio es tu máximo admirador…¡adora todos tus libros!...- soltó.

Mátenme…

Dijo "mi novio",…demonios, el chico era ¡gay!. No podía ser posible…entonces ¿por que diablos se había inscrito en la página?, necesitaba una explicación.

-¡su novio!...- casi gritó Ino.- escuchaste Hinata …¡dijo…su novio!...- tuve que taparle la boca antes de que siguiera hablando

-Lo siento…- me disculpe

-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ten…- dijo Sakura tendiéndole una hoja de vuelta.

-¡Oh, gracias!...- dijo dándole un beso en cada mejilla de manera efusiva.- Hinta se va a poner tan feliz…

-Me alegro- dijo Sakura aun sonrojada.

-¡muchas gracias!...- dijo- ahora será mejor que me vaya. Que tengan buena noche…- dijo yéndose. Sakura rompió a reír de manera nerviosa yo la imite a la vez que soltaba a Ino.

-Vaya…- musitó Sakura.- eso ha sido...extraño…

-Ya lo creo, ya lo creo…- dije

-¿Quién quiere otro trago?...-ofreció Ino

-Oh no señorita…ya ha sido suficiente para ti.- le dije, ella me miro enfuruñada como si fuera una niña de 3 años caprichosa.

-Vamos Hina…no eras tú la que insistió en salir para que Sakura…- le tape la boca a la vez que le dirigía una mirada envenenada

-¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó Sakura.- ¿Qué me están ocultando?

-Nada…nada…- la tranquilicé.- ya sabes…Ino siempre habla estupideces con unos tragos de más.- Sakura enarcó una ceja. ¿nos vamos?...- pregunté

-Esta bien…- dijo Sakura

Gracias a Dios había logrado que Ino mantuviera su boca cerrada, estaba enojada…mi plan había fracasado, al menos Sakura no se había dado cuenta de nada. Pero tendría que poner manos a la obra de nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Jajaja…eso fue todo por hoy…la verdad yo al menos me divertí mucho adaptando este capi, aunque este es solo el comienzo de las locuras. Espero que les haya gustado…espero sus reviews!!**_

…_**-**_

_**Bye, cuídense…besos**_


	5. Capitulo 5 preparativos

"**Ventana al amor"**

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto esta historia es sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo con el fin de entretener un rato y sacarlos de su vida monotoma. El trama del ficc le pertenece ha ****Miss Kathy90**** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc.**

**Si a alguien no le gusta sientanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**Para las que están leyendo mis otras historias prometo actualizar pronto **

_**Resumen:**__ En los planes de Sakura el amor siempre se había encontrado en el ultimo lugar…primero habían sido sus estudios, luego su trabajo y ahora su sobrina; pero que pasaría si sus amigas decidieran que ya era hora de __**"abrirle una ventana"**__ al amor._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Sasuke POV:**

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Me encontraba en la casa que había sido de mis abuelos, era una casa enorme y por eso desde su muerte se me hacia demasiado grande…demasiado grande para mi solo, si bien adoraba tener mi espacio, extrañaba a mi familia…creo que eso fue lo que mayormente influyo en que aceptara el cambio de filial en la editorial.

Volvería a Chicago después de diez años. Estaba empacando mis cosas, algunas las llevaría conmigo, otras serían enviadas más tarde. Ya tenía listo un departamento en el centro de Chicago, a solo unas cuadras de la editorial, había terminado todos mis pendientes en Londres. Todo estaba listo para partir a primera hora de mañana

Fui hasta uno de los armarios, allí en lo alto había una caja, una caja que no había abierto en mucho tiempo. Una caja llena de recuerdos.

Ahí adentro estaba lleno de fotografías de mi infancia, cuando vivía en Chicago, mis hermanos, mis padres, mis amigos y ella…

_Sakura_…

La última vez que la había visto, ella tenía trece años. Tome la foto entre mis manos, he intente imaginar como estaría, seguramente tan hermosa como siempre…sabía que había conseguido sus sueños infantiles y se había convertido en escritora, es mas, tal vez esa fue otra de las cosas que me impulso a aceptar el traslado.

Trabajaría con ella. Sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones vanas, sin duda Sakura estaría totalmente cambiada y ya no sería la niña inocente que deje un día en Estados Unidos, lo dudaba.

Guarde las fotos nuevamente y las metí en otra de las cajas que me llevaría. Seguí ordenando mis cosas, ya tendría tiempo para pensar durante el vuelo.

Durante todos estos años me había convertido en alguien exitoso y ya comenzaba a ser reconocido en la sociedad londinense, entonces ¿por que había decidido dejar todo lo que tenía acá para volver a Chicago?. No lo sabía, o tal vez si…

Tal vez era por que una pequeña parte de mi ser esperaba que _ella_ no me hubiera olvidado, que lo nuestro no hubiera sido un **"amor de infancia"** y fuera algo más…me reí de mi mismo.

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas tonto…- me dije- seguramente ella tiene novio…no todos son solteros empedernidos como tú…

Y es que eso había sido todos estos años un soltero empedernido, sabía que muchas de las mujeres que conocía había querido salir conmigo, pero yo no podía, simplemente deseaba estar con una mujer, una mujer que se encontraba del otro lado del Atlántico.

Debía de ser masoquista seguramente, volvía después de tantos años para encontrare seguramente con que ella tendría un novio y una vida formada…una vida sin mi. Decidí dejar de pensar y me concentre en terminar mi equipaje, sería un largo viaje.

**Sakura POV:**

La luz del sol reflejada en el lago Michigan me deslumbraba, tuve que posar mi mano sobre mí frente a modo de visera para poder mirar…

-¿y?...¿que te parece?...- me preguntó

-es muy lindo…- respondí

-Ven…- dijo tendiéndome su mano, la acepte.

Llegamos hasta la orilla del lago, nos quedamos en silencio. Que más iba a hacer...era demasiado joven, bueno, los dos lo éramos…pero solo estaba segura de una cosa…

¡Estaba completamente enamorada de él!.

-te quiero...- me dijo. Yo me sonroje y baje la mirada; no sabía en que universo paralelo alguien tan perfecto como él podría querer a alguien tan torpe y corriente como yo. Tal vez solo lo decía por que me quería como una hermana, creo que iba a comenzar a llorar.- ¿Qué te pasa?...- me preguntó su voz de terciopelo.- no dije nada.- Sakura…- alzó mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, me perdí en sus orbes azabaches como la brea.

Él se acercó más a mi, de manera lenta, temerosa, éramos tan solo unos niños…su rostro estaba junto al mío, y de pronto sin más posó sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso puro inocente, un beso de dos niños que juegan a descubrir lo que es el amor, por que eso éramos niños…y tan pronto como se acercó se aparto de mi, esbozo una de sus sonrisas picaras, esas que me volvían loca desde pequeña.

-vamos…- me dijo.- se hace tarde…- cojió mi mano nuevamente.

Ese había sido mi primer beso…y el único.

Sabía que estaba soñando, recordando el pasado y me sentía feliz…pero el sueño de pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla…el día en que él se fue.

-¡Sasuke!...- lo llamé. Pero él no vino.- ¡Sasuke!...- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sasuke!...- grité despertando, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro. Había soñado con él, como hacia tiempo no hacia.

Me levante y me puse mi bata de noche, no volvería a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, salí de mi habitación y eche un vistazo en la del lado Akari dormía placidamente, me reconforte al menos alguien en casa conseguía dormir. Decidí ir a por una taza de leche a ver si eso hacía que volviera a dormir, o tal vez eso no sería tan factible, sabía que en mis sueños estaría él.

-vamos Sakura…- me dije.- tienes que olvidarlo…no puedes vivir del pasado…solo eran unos niños…

Y era cierto solo éramos unos niños, tal vez ese beso no había significado nada para él, pero para mi sí, y por eso me sentía estupida, estupida por seguir aferrandome a algo que nunca existió. Y debía aceptarlo de una vez, dejar de vivir de las fantasías, él volvería…seguramente ya había hecho una vida en Inglaterra y yo ya no calzaba en ella…en realidad ¿Cuándo calce?.

Encendí mi computador portátil y volví a la cama, decidí desahogarme y para eso nada mejor que escribir, tenía una idea desde hacia mucho tiempo en mente, tal vez era tiempo de que la dejara salir, al menos así me mantendría ocupada y no pensaría tanto en él.

-no puedo decidirme…- musitó Hinata.

Llevábamos más de dos horas en la tienda donde se encargaban los partes de boda y mi amiga aun no se había decidido. Había técnicamente arrasado con toda la tienda buscando hasta el ultimo tipo de tarjeta que tuvieran…por que Hinata estaba segura de que en ese tienda se encontraba la invitación ideal, el problema estaba en encontrarla.

-¿y que tal esta?...- le preguntó Ino sosteniendo una invitación de tonos damascos. Hinata la tomó su rostro se ilumino, pero solo por un instante.

-No…le falta algo…- Ino rodó los ojos. Creo que seguimos así por unas horas más. Ino o yo le mostrábamos un parte, ella lo miraba detenidamente y cuando estábamos casi seguras que diría que ese era negaba con la cabeza.

-Me rindo Hinata…- musité.- esto es lo ultimo…no hay más…- le dije entregándole otra invitación.

-Oh…es…es ¡perfecta!...- dijo saltando de alegría.

-¿si?...- preguntamos Ino y yo, ella asintió. Estaba tan contenta que era capaz hasta de ponerme a saltar como Hinata.

-Esta…- le dijo a la dependienta señalando la tarjeta color marfil con un intrincado diseño de flores en tonos platas, era una tarjeta preciosa.- quiero 500 de estas…

-¡¿500?...- preguntamos Ino y yo.- Hinata…¿dijiste 500?...- le preguntó Ino rogando por que le dijera que se había equivocado, la duendecillo maquiavélica asintió.

-Tendremos sus invitaciones para el lunes- le dijo la dependienta.- ahora si firma esto…- le dijo pasándole la orden de pedido.

Ino y yo nos miramos e inmediatamente comenzamos a sacar cuentas mentales de todos los posibles invitados a la boda y por más que lo hacíamos no lográbamos hacer calzar a los ¡500 invitados! Que se había propuesto Hinata, vamos si su familia no era tan grande y la de Naruto tampoco. Entonces ¿de donde salio toda esa gente?

La pequeña duende se había vuelto completamente loca, de eso no cabía duda. Luego de terminar con la orden de los partes de matrimonio; comenzó el martirio de encontrar las telas para su vestido y los de las damas de honor, ósea Ino y yo. Sin duda el calvario recién había comenzado.

-rosa…no…verde…umm…no…- musitaba Hinata a la vez que descartaba telas y más telas. – tiene que ser algo más…

-¿de que colores se tratara tu boda, querida?...- le preguntó la encargada de la tienda.

-Ummm…- se concentró.- ya lo sé…azul…quiero todo de azul y plata…

-¡perfecto!...- dijo la dependienta emocionada.- tengo unas telas que te van a encantar, acaban de llegar de Italia esta mañana.

-¡no!...- exclamo Hinata sorprendida.

Después de unas cuantas horas de – si…no…tal vez… y definitivamente no…- Hinata se decidió.

Una seda de color marfil y un broccato de tonalidad similar sería lo que ocuparía para su vestido, para los nuestros sería tela azul rey. Luego de comprar todo lo necesario, que con Hinata siempre es más de lo necesario nos dirigimos a la casa de los Uchihas para dejar todas las cosas, había sido un día agotador y solo quería descansar por lo que Akari y yo nos fuimos a casa una vez terminada la cena, solo por que Mikoto había insistido en ello, aunque hubiera deseado no quedarme.

-vamos Sakura…tienes que venir…- me rogaba Hinata

-en serio Hina, no creo que sea necesario…- insistí, esta vez no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-Sakura…por favor, hace cuantos años que no se ven…- insistió Mikoto esta vez.

-En serio…no creo que pueda…ehh..tengo que…ir a la editorial, si…- mentí, sin duda eso no era mi fuerte. Hinata enarcó una ceja.

-Pero si no vas al aeropuerto no va a haber manera de que te salves de venir a la fiesta…- dijo

-¿Qué fiesta?...- pregunté

-La fiesta de bienvenida que organice para mi hermano…- dijo, la mire extrañada, en que momento la planeo, es que acaso Hinata no dormía.

-Ehh…no puedo dejar sola a Aka…- solté a gran velocidad

-Nada de eso- dijo Mikoto- tú vas a esa fiesta con los chicos y te diviertes que yo cuido a esta hermosura…- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña akari.

-En serio Mikoto…no quiero abusar…- comencé

-Por supuesto que no estas abusando… si yo adoro a ala pequeña…¿no es así?

-Si, yo quiero quedarme con tía Mikoto…- dijo Akari. Mi sobrina era una traidora.

-Entonces…¿estas segura de que no quieres ir al aeropuerto?.- volvió a preguntar Hinata, le dedique una mirada envenenada.

_**...**_

_**Eso ha sido todo por hoy…jajaja**_

_**Ya saben que espero con ansias sus reviews…ahora me dispondré a escribir…jajaja**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
